What Ever It Takes
by tavington4eva
Summary: This the way I think the story should have went. I added a person and it is in thier POV and if you don't like Duncan then you won't like this fanfic. Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the bright light from the morning sun shining through her window. She turned her head to look at the opposite side of the bed. She gazed at the pillow and stroked it softly.

"I wish he was here" She whispered softly to herself as she grabbed the pillow and held it close to herself and thought of her husband.

Elizabeth got out of bed and went to the window to see that her two sisters were already up and dressed. She could see them in the field chatting away and sipping their tea. _They would be expecting her._ She thought to herself. She turned her attention to her twin sister Cora.

Cora and Elizabeth were twins but they were fraternal and you could tell. Elizabeth had blonde hair that was always curled. She also had very pale skin but a pink flush to her cheeks and beautiful blue-green eyes that had a sparkle in them. She looked more like her Mother. Cora on the other hand was the exact opposite. Cora had Dark Hair and pale-yellow skin. She had big brown eyes. She resembled her Father a great deal. Then there was Alice who blonde hair and Hazel eyes.

Alice was the youngest. She was one four years younger then Elizabeth and Cora. She was young and vulnerable. She was always being watched by her two older sisters. Cora was a proper English woman who didn't take anything from anybody. She always had a strong opinion and wasn't afraid to give it. Elizabeth was a very shy woman who kept her opinions to herself. She was very timid but she was the only one of the sisters that were married.

Elizabeth and her family had been through a lot in the past year. The only good thing that had happened was the marriage between Elizabeth and Duncan. From then on things had gone down hill. Right after the wedding they found that her mother Martha had become deathly ill with Scarlet Fever. The Doctors said there was no hope for her and she died in November. Two short months after the wedding. Her Col. Monroe was devastated and it seemed as if sometimes he would fall into a deep depression. In December just when the family was starting to get over her death Duncan and her father Col. Monroe were being called upon by England to go to America to fight in the war. Col. Monroe went right away and left his daughters and his new son in-law. In Feb. Duncan had to go as well leaving his new wife behind. In the time she came to realize that there was nothing left for her in England so Cora, Alice and Elizabeth traveled to America to find her husband and her Father.

Elizabeth went to her closet and opened up the door and looked in. She flipped her dresses around until she saw the yellow one. She looked at it admiring the beautiful lace that lined the low cut collar. She ran her hand over the dress and started to remember the day that she got it. It was the day that her husband Major Duncan Heyward left her in England to join her Father in America to fight in the war. That was six months ago and that was the last time she had seen her husband.

It was now August 1757. February was the last time she saw her husband. They had spent most of their marriage apart. They were married in September of 1756 and they only spent five months together. She loved him more than anything in the world and that is why she had to leave England to come find him but when her and her sisters arrived here they found that Duncan was in Virginia and they would have to wait in Albany until he could come and join them. She had waited all summer and she knew that he would be arriving any day and she couldn't wait. Her sisters were very excited about going to see their father when Duncan arrived and Elizabeth would be happy just to see him after so long.

Elizabeth quickly put the yellow dress on and put on her shoes. Then did her hair and put a summer hat on with three yellow roses on the front of it. She looked beautiful and she knew it. She walked outside and one of the guards greeted her happily.

"Good Morning Mrs. Heyward. You look very beautiful day."

"Good Morning to you and thank you very much Mr. Bligh." She said with a smile.

"You know I hear that your husbands coming soon and that your Father is anxiously awaiting you arrival."

"Yes he should be arriving any day now and that's what Father wrote in his letter so he must want see us but I hope it isn't too dangerous there." She said in a scared tone.

"I'm sure that your Father would have sent you a letter telling you not to come if he thought it was dangerous. I don't think you should worry about a thing. Mrs. Heyward."

"I'm sure there isn't. Good bye Mr. Bligh."

She turned away and walked toward the court yard where her sisters were standing.

"Well look who decided to get up this morning." Alice said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny but I am here now."

"Do you think that Duncan will come today?" Cora asked with a grin.

"I hope so but you never know." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Don't worry he will be here. He loves you and he will come as soon as he can get here. I wish that I had someone a husband like that. Someone who would dote upon me." Alice said with a sarcastic tone.

"I hope you do get that Husband of your dreams some day because then we can make fun of you." Cora said with a laugh.

Then all three started to laugh and for a second Elizabeth forgot about Duncan but that didn't last long because a Mr. Bligh called Alice and Cora to come over because their tea was ready. Elizabeth stood alone. Her back was toward the gate entrance. She heard it open but didn't turn around because she was thinking about Duncan. A horse came up and she could hear someone get off of it. Then she heard the voice that she had been waiting so long to hear.

"Hello my love." The voice said with a warm soft tone.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She turned slowly and faced him. It was Duncan. She could feel a tear well up in her eye and run down her face. He smiled at her and before she knew it she let out a squeal and jumped into his arms. He lifted her up and whirled her around and before letting her down he kissed her. Elizabeth didn't want to let go. As they pulled away from the kiss he whispered in her ear...

"I've missed you so much."

She looked up at him and said...

"I've missed you to and these passed six months have been absolutely horrible."

"I know love. I love you so much and I'm never going to leave you like that again….I promise."

They kissed again and this time it was even more romantic but then Elizabeth could her Alice screaming for Duncan. Cora walked behind as Alice ran and jumped into his arms.

"Wow, I swear you have grown." He said while pulling apart from the embrace.

"I'm sure I have seeing that you have been gone for so long." She said with a laugh.

He turned to Cora and smiled.

"You look lovely Cora."

"Thank you Duncan. We've all missed you so much." She said while hugging him.

As they all got over the excitement of his arrival they sat down to tea and talked about their journey that they will take tomorrow. Duncan told them there should be nothing to worry about because they would be with trained soldiers and a Mohican guide named Magua. He assured them that he was trust worthy enough to escort them to the Fort.

Soon the day turned to evening. After dinner they decided that they would all go to be because they had a very long day ahead of them. Cora and Alice went to their rooms right away while Elizabeth and Duncan went to their bedroom last. Elizabeth opened the door and Duncan took his coat off and embraced her.

"I've waited so long for this moment. I love you Lizzie." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said while hugging him back.

They started to kiss and Elizabeth unbuttoned his vest moving her fingers swiftly up and down his chest. She felt so warm and comfortable in his embrace. She waited for this forever and now he was finally here to hold her and kiss her. Just as she got his vest unbuttoned there was a knock at the door.

"Major?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Bligh wants to see you Sir."

"All right I'll be there in a moment." He answered back.

"I'm sorry" he said and started to button up his vest.

"It's all right. As long as you come back." She said with a laugh

"I'll try not to be too late." He said

He kissed her and then left. Elizabeth was left alone again in the big room. She changed into her night gown and looked out the window. She could see the fire from the shops outside it was in a way the flames were comforting because then she knew that she wasn't alone. She lay down and fell asleep.

When she awoke she found Duncan sitting in the chair smiling at her.

"Good Morning Lizzie." He said with a bight voice.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?"

"Well I was going to but I got back so late and I thought you should get some rest because we had to wake up early."

She got up out of bed and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. She smiled and walked over to the closet to get her last dress out that she had in there. (She had packed everything else.) Duncan got up and went to her.

"We will have time at the fort to spend together. I promise."

He kissed her check and went over to put clean clothes on. After they had gotten dressed they walked down stairs to find Cora and Alice waiting along with Magua. He was standing in the corner very quiet. As they went to get on their horses Magua had a large grin on his face paying particular attention to Cora.

**-**_**Ok so that was the first chapter. I felt bad for Duncan while watching this movie and I felt if Cora didn't love him then I will make someone who will. ;) So please tell what you think and tell me if I should go on or not. Thanks for reading!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth noticed Magua looking at Cora with a smile. She found him very strange and he scared her. She couldn't explain why but she just knew there was something that wasn't right about him. She hoped that she would never have to be alone with him but she knew that would never happen because Duncan would never allow it and she knew that he would protect them.

Duncan helped Elizabeth onto her horse and then proceeded to help Alice and Cora. He then got onto his horse. That's when Mr. Bligh came with the rest of the men.

"Maj. Heyward good luck to you and I hope this won't be the last time I will be seeing you." Mr. Bligh said with a smile.

"Thank you but I don't think that we will need it and I'm sure we will be seeing you again soon. Thank you for all of your hospitality. You have been very kind to my wife and her sisters."

"You are quite welcome but I was really a pleasure to have such beautiful young women stay here."

As they said their final goodbyes they headed out onto the trail certain that they would get to Fort William Henry safe and well.

They had been traveling for at least two hours when Elizabeth grew tried of hearing the beating of the drum from the soldiers. It was hot and she and her sisters were exhausted. Duncan rode back to the Elizabeth, Cora, and Alice.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes but can we rest soon? I am tired." Alice asked while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Yes, of course we can." He replied.

Duncan rode up ahead and to talk to Magua.

"We must stop. The women are tried." He said firmly.

"No we can't stop here. We will stop an up the trail. There is better water there." He said not even looking back.

"No we will stop now. When they are rested we will continue on." He said scowling at Magua.

When he said that Magua started to speak in a different language and mumbling. When he was finished Duncan was confused.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Duncan asked

" Magua said he understand English very well." He was lying through his teeth.

Duncan knew that he was lying but didn't care because soon he would be rid of him. He looked back at Elizabeth who was trying to keep Alice up on her horse.

Five min later Duncan looked down from his horse to find that Magua was not there. He turned to see Magua walking back toward the back of their party. Elizabeth noticed this as watched he passed her. Little did they know that Magua had something else on his mind. They stopped when they herd a commotion toward the back of the crowd. Magua had taken out his tomahawk and struck a solider killing him. He then took out his rifle and shot another. Duncan turned his horse when he heard the shot fired and took out his pistol. Elizabeth grabbed Alice's arm and told her to duck. Soon they were surrounded by a Huron war party. Shots were being fired every where.

"Elizabeth! Stay down! Get Alice and Cora down!" Duncan shouted as he started to shoot.

Just then Elizabeth let go of Alice's arm to tell Cora to get down. That's when a shot scared Alice's horse and threw her off.

"Elizabeth!" Alice screamed as she fell to the hard ground.

"Alice!" Elizabeth yelled back as she jumped off of her horse.

Elizabeth landed on the ground losing her hat. She crawled to Alice who was now sitting up and knocked her hat off her head and pulled her close trying to shield her from the bullets. That's when Cora jumped off and crawled over to her sisters and grabbed onto Alice. Alice's mouth was wide open and was stunned at the sight that was right in front of her.

There were Huron's everywhere and they were killing and hurting all the English soldiers. Elizabeth turned her sister's head away and into her stomach so she wouldn't have to see the horrible sight. Duncan was shooting all of the Huron who would try to make their way to the women. Soon his horse was shot from under him and fell.

"Duncan!" Elizabeth screamed as a Huron was headed right for him.

He stood up and found his knife. The man swung at him but he ducked and then he slammed the knife right into his head. He fell and Duncan made his way over to the sisters. He stood ready to protect them but when one of them started to run toward them he was shot right in his tracks. The Huron party stopped when they saw this and started to look around. That's when the three mysteries men appeared and started cutting down the war party one by one.

Magua looked up and saw that he could have a perfect shot. He could take Cora out with one shot. He raised his gun but when one of the men saw this he distracted him by holding up him gun to shoot him. Magua turned his gun to shoot him but the man ducked. When the man went to shoot Magua he was gone. He had vanished into a cloud of gun smoke.

Duncan could see a Huron getting away with one of the mysteries men not far behind. He picked up a gun and went to shoot but could have possibly missed and killed the mysterious man who tried to help them.

"No Duncan." Elizabeth said seeing this.

One of the men grabbed his gun.

"Just in case your aim is anything like your judgment." He said in a sarcastic tone.

The men came back to face the women and Duncan. Elizabeth helped Alice up but she stumbled trying to cling to Elizabeth's body.

"Your wounded should try walking back to Albany." The one man said

Just then one of the other men ran up to the horses and slapped them making them run from the trail.

"No! We need those to get to the fort!" Alice screamed as she ran toward the man who scared them away.

He grabbed her and held her wrist. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. She was startled but it was a warm smile that comforted her. Cora ran over to Alice grabbing her away from him and pulling her back to Elizabeth.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing with the horses?" Duncan yelled.

"Why don't you ask him" one of the men said.

"Easy to track" The younger man said.

"We were headed to Fort William Henry." Duncan said as he was trying to figure out what to do next.

That's when the older one of the men started to say something to the other. The other man looked to be white even though the oldest and the youngest of the three men looked to be Indians. The white man pondered for a moment and looked at Duncan.

"We will take you as far as the Fort." He said while turning away.

"Were walking out of here fast" he said while walking away.

Duncan turned to look at Elizabeth. Who was holding on to Alice with a tight grip.

"I think we should go with him Darling. I mean he sounds like he knows what he is doing and he offering to help us." She said looking at him with a stern face.

Duncan looked a Cora and Alice who were standing there with their mouths wide open.

"You know we should get going unless you want to wait until the next Huron war part comes by." He white man said while checking out one of the dead soldiers.

Duncan looked at Elizabeth who was nodding her head. He turned and went to his horse and got his gun and a few other supplies. He then walked in front of the women as if he was guiding them. When she was sure he couldn't here her Elizabeth pulled on to Cora's arm and brought her.

"Grab that gun and put it in your skirts." She said in a hushed tone.

Cora nodded and grabbed a pistol. Elizabeth did the same. Duncan turned around just after she had gathered her skirts. He went back to her.

"Are you all right" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes I am fine but I think that we need to stay with them." She said falling into his frame.

He kissed the top of her head and said.

"We will be just fine. Don't worry about a thing." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled but underneath that smile her she could feel something. She looked at Cora and she knew that she was thinking the same thing. That this was just the beginning of something much bigger and much more horrible.

-_**All right so that was the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks!-**_


End file.
